


Crimson Snow

by chesterfieldred



Category: Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesterfieldred/pseuds/chesterfieldred
Summary: Freddy is back for revenge. Or something along those lines. Well. It's the thought that counts, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? You gotta write what the gods of porn demand. I REGRET NOTHING! :)

It was no surprise, when he thought about it.

Of course the head would be gone when he returned from checking the camp for any unwanted survivours.

Jason stared at the empty shelf, still glistening with blood, hearing his own undead heart beating in his chest and waited for the inevitable attack. But it didn't happen. 

After a few minutes had passed, the large man turned slowly, scanning the cabin he had found shelter in for the time being. There was nothing, just his own tracks of mud and water on the floor and the sound of the forest outside. 

Jason walked back and stood on the decaying veranda, overlooking the abandoned camp and the lake, silent and covered in mist. 

Nothing. The burnt man was gone.

And somehow, even if it was no surprise, this didn't sit well with Jason.

Days blended into each other, turning to weeks and months. The wind got colder when autumn followed the summer and the trees changed their colors, the endless forest around Crystal Lake aflame in orange, yellow and deep, dark red. He liked the red. It reminded him of the burnt man and sometimes, when he walked along the lakeside, following the dead leaves that drifted slowly on the water, he wondered where he was.

But then he heard her speak up, berating him for even thinking about this. The burnt man had been bad. Cruel even. He should be thankful that that foul, awful creature was gone. And that they were alone again. Like it should be. And Jason listened to her. He always would.

And then, a day before the first snow, when the nights had turned long and cold, and the trees reached up into the sky with skeletal fingers, Jason found himself wandering alone in the woods. 

The air was crisp and clear. He could see the camp in the distance, light shimmering through the trees. But there was no one in the camp. There should be no light.  
Rage flooded his very being, so quickly and venomously the large man trembled. He squeezed the handle of his machete. Whoever was there, they would regret ever setting a foot near Crystal Lake. 

He couldn't remember walking the distance to the camp. And he couldn't remember that the snow had started to fall. When he passed the first cabin, thick snowflakes had already covered the camp in a protective blanket, dampening his heavy footfalls. 

There were colorful lights all around, in every window, on the cabin roofs and on the trees and Jason cocked his head in confusion. Those hadn't been here the day before. 

He stopped walking when he heard the music. 

It was a song he knew and hadn't heard in a long, long time. She had sung it to him, once, on a very special night, she had said. 

He followed the music, mesmerized, and found a small wodden musical box on the main cabin's doorstep. It was painted with red and green stripes. He picked it up, with a tenderness no one would expect in those way to large hands to examine it. There was lid on the top and Jason pried it open carefully to hold the box closer to his good eye.

A little puppet came to life, turning on a mirrored surface, dancing to the music. It was a small, winged girl in a white dress. And in his head, just behind his eyes, Jason heard a voice singing, a rough, off-key voice he was very familiar with.

_Silent night, holy night, All is calm, all is bright, Round yon Bitch and Bastard Child,  
Unholy Infant not tender and mild, Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace._

And when the music faded and the puppet faced him for the last round the little winged girl had changed. Her face was melted. The white dress turned red and green. Tiny blue eyes looked up at Jason with cold-burning hate and a small, nasty grin on ghastly features. And the puppet spoke.

_"Forever..."_

The old wodden cabins startet to creak and shudder. The air around him tightened with sudden heat. Colored lights danced in front of his eyes, melting from green and blue and yellow into a deep, fierce red until the whole camp was plunged in blood. The forest itself groaned when the trees seemingly came to life and started to reach out to him. 

The wodden box fell from his hand and shattered to pieces on the ground. 

There was a sudden, burning sensation in his chest and when Jason looked down, he saw four razorsharp claws emerge from his chest. 

A rip and a tear, blood spilling from his wounds and he received a kick to the back and the ground came rushing up to him when he crashed into the wodden floorboard. 

"Merry Christmas, Jason! Long time no see!" A loud, raucous voice exploded behind him, the voice that had sung the song behind his eyes, and it was followed by a manic chackle.

Jason pushed himself up, paying no mind to the blood gushing down over his chest. He turned and there he stood, the burnt man, blood dripping from the knifes on his fingers, his nasty, broad smile all teeth, "Miss me, asshole?"

Jason breathed in deeply and raised his machete. 

"Aww, yes, bring it," the burnt man cooed mockingly and the knifes screeched against each other when he raised his hand. 

And the two of them clashed, blades screaming and sparks flying when metal hit metal.

Jason was relentless, driving the smaller man backwards to evade his strikes, but unable to hit him. The burnt man twisted and turned, dodging each blow, and his knifes cut into flesh with each attack, Jason's blood painting the white snow deep red.

The large man grit his teeth behind the mask. This wasn't right. He was too slow. The other too fast. He had felt like this before. In the red room with the boilers and pipes, when he had met the burnt man for the first time. It had felt the same then. Like everything was wrong. The forest, the camp, the snow, nothing was real. 

_You are sleeping, Jason. You have to wake up._

Her voice, insistent in his head. Wake up. But how?

Before he could think any further, four knifes slashed over his arm and chest, followed by a kick to the face that knocked him to the ground. Blood spilled from his split lip through the holes in the mask. 

"Ahhh, it's so nice to be back here," the burnt man walked up to him slowly and grinned, "Nothing beats a vacation over the holidays to evade those pain-in-the-ass family reunions, don't you think?"

He took aim and kicked Jason in the side with devastating force. Jason felt his ribs shattering and he curled in on himself. 

"Huh, I forgot," the burnt man contemplated, "You don't have a family. So sad."

He laughed maniacally and kicked the downed man again, this time in the face. Jason rolled onto his back, excruciating pain flaring through his whole body. 

_Wake up, Jason, wake up!_

A shadow blocked out the red lights when the burnt man knelt down over him. A gleaming knife slit over his masked cheek, scratching at the hard plastic. Jason tried to get up despite his wounds, raise his weapon that was still clutched in his fingers but his body felt like lead. He couldn't move.

"I really would have paid you a visit earlier," the burnt man murmured, blue eyes piercing, "But I needed some time for myself, you see. You were _very_ naughty the last time we met, Jason. Not listening to me when I told you to stop, even though I was so kind as to bring your rotten carcass back... Ripping off my arm... Getting me killed because you are a stupid retard, you know, this kind of naughty."

Another scratch over the mask. One knife nestled itself over his throat, not enough pressure to cut but enough to pierce the skin. Jason could feel drops of hot blood spill down over his neck into the cold snow, the burnt man's breath on the side of his face when he spoke.

"And what happens to naughty children at Christmas, my dear boy? I can show you..."

The knife at his throat pressed deeper and Jason choked. He stared up at the other, willing himself to move, to do something but he could only feel his fingers twitching uselessly.

The burnt man licked his lips, eyes flickering down to the bloody knife at Jason's throat, dark excitement dancing over his scarred features,"I don't like unfinished business."

_Jason! Wake up!_

Jason listened to her. He always would. He closed his eyes. 

The nightmare shuddered in itself, warping at the edge of his vision, unraveling at the seams. And then it came chrashing down around them. Jason grunted, and with inhuman effort gathered the last remains of his strength, reached out and his fingers closed around the burnt man's shoulder. 

_Wake up!_

And they were out. 

Freddy fell off Jason the moment the real world manifested around them, tumbling off the dirty bed the larger man had slept in and he hit the floorboard hard.

"Fuck!"

Freddy cursed, head spinning. 

He really had to get smarter to avoid these nasty pulling-him-out-of-the-dreamworld-stunts, that seemed to happen Every. Goddamn. Time! Really, he could write a book about it by now...

Freddy shock his head to clear it and tried to get up, but a set of large hands gripped him from behind and pulled him up before he could. 

"Uh oh..." Freddy wheezed and saw the wall rushing up to him when Jason slammed him head first into it. He didn't even have the time to fully raise his arms to protect himself. The stone wall was unyielding. And it hurt like a bitch. 

Jason let go of him and Freddy crumpled, pieces of stone and dust tickling down on him from the massive impact.

"Dammit..." the burnt man coughed, tasting blood on his tongue. His brow had split, blood dripping down his nose and over his chin. And he had lost his hat. And when he looked up, Jason stood over him, bloodied fists chlenched in rage, breathing heavily trough the mask, brown eyes staring him down, looking for all the world like a giant, fucking rhinoceros ready to charge. 

Talk about a plan going awry...

"Alright, dumbass," Freddy groaned and lifted his unclawed hand, waving dismissingly, "Alright. Let's do this..."

And he lashed out with his knifes, cutting Jason's right thigh. The large man recoiled like he had been bitten by a snake and Freddy jumped to his feet, wasting no time in going after him. He had to be careful, though. Real world. Different rules. But Jason didn't have his machete just yet so he should be at an advantage concerning deadly weapons. If he could avoid getting grabbed by the massive retard and getting crushed to death or have his head bashed in, that is. 

Piercing and cutting his opponent with every strike he drove Jason backwards in the small, rotten cabin and the air started to reek with the sharp, metallic tang of fresh blood. Intoxicating. Freddy grinned to himself. How he loved that smell. Especially when it originated from that stupid bastard. 

He delievered a crushing kick to Jason's kneecap and laughed when the larger man stumbled and swayed.

"What's wrong, bitch?" Freddy teased, feeling high on the rush of adrenaline roaring through his veins and the smell of blood, "Too fucking slow?"

Of course he got no answer. Instead, Jason struck out. The backhand blow hit him in the temple and sent him flying. He crashed into an old drawer, the brittle wood shattering under his weight. Disoriented he tried to get up but was grabbed by his wrist and ankle and a weightless momentum later, crashed into the next wall.  
Jason grabbed his throat before he hit the ground this time and started to squeeze. With the other, he gripped Freddy's wrist, slamming the gloved hand into the wall above his head.

Freddy gasped, dangling in the air like a doll and lifted his knees to kick the larger man, but Jason stood to close between his legs for his feet to get a hold. He could hear his ribs protesting against the pressure, could feel the other's hot breath in his face, gushing through the mask, the smell of blood, sweat and molt overwhelming. 

A bolt of arousal rushed down his spine to explode in his abdomen. For a split second, Freddy froze.

Ah, hell... not _now_!

But, yes, apparently his dick had minutes ago decided that now would be a very good time to announce that _he_ was indeed very excited about this whole ... affair. He himself had just been to occupied with fighting to notice. Freddy grit his teeth until it hurt. 

Damn. _Damndamndammit_ all to hell and his rampant libido first of all.

Then again... maybe he could use this. He locked his gaze with the larger man, blue eyes burning into brown, a plan forming in his mind. _Playing with fire..._

"Look at you, big boy..." he cooed raspily, forcing the air out of his squeezed windpipe, "So bold..."

A shadow of confusion flickered over those brown eyes. Jason's fingers twitched at his throat. The tantalizing taste of mad triumph made Freddy grin. He licked his lips and, throwing caution and the last remains of common sense to the wind, lifted his legs to clasp them around Jason's hips and pull the large man closer.

"Come on. Don't play shy with me now," Freddy murmured and breathed the name against the hockey-mask, inches from his face, " _Jason..._ "

There was no immediate reaction. Nothing but a widening of black pupils, a harsh, drawn breath. Then Jason looked down very slowly to where their bodies touched and Freddy could almost hear the rusty gears turning in that big, dumb head of his. 

His painful visage split into a nasty grin when he realized that Jason had finally _noticed_. And that the larger man's grasp on him faltered. 

Freddy chuckled quietly, "Got a surprise for you, idiot."

He gathered his strength and headbutted Jason right in the forehead. Twisting under those large, gloved fingers, hissing and snarling like an angry cat and slashing out with his now freed knifes, he managed to get his leg in front of him to kick the other in the stomach, sending him stumbling a few feet to fall and crash into the table. 

Freddy crumbled and coughed and massaged his abused neck. He looked towards where Jason had landed and grinned. Well... that had been fun. Going by the raging erection in his pants his dick seemed to be of the same opinion.

_Alright, change of plans. Oh, Freddy, you are such a bad, bad man..._

Crawling over he chuckled quietly at the other's attempts at getting up. Not giving him the chance, Freddy climbed over the larger man until he sat snugly on his hip. Jason stared up at him, apparently suprised. Freddy chuckled and catched Jason's hand when the other started to reach out to push him off.

"Hush, now, you moron," he whispered and leaned down, his knifes ghosting over the masked face. 

He almost giggled at the shocked look in the stupid dogs eyes, and breathed in the still heavy smell of blood with delight. Unashamed, he started to ground his hips down against the other's groin and groaned quietly. The friction felt amazing. _Damn_ , but he was aroused. The fighting, the blood, the thrill of pain... and now this, this unexpected, tantalizing taste of control over the other. With his ungloved hand, he touched the broad chest under him, feeling Jason's undead heartbeat, hammering away like crazy.

"What's wrong, leadhead?" He grinned at the unmoving form under him, coiled tight like a bowstring against his thighs as Jason seemed to freeze up completely at his touch. 

"Ohhhh... I see," Freddy sneered, black amusement glittering in his eyes, "Our little imbecile never had anyone make a move on him."

He leaned closer, lips almost touching the dirty mask, "Ain't that right? No wonder, with a face and attitude like that. But I can change that." 

He let go of Jason's wrist and reached down, between their bodies to squeeze the larger man through his pants. Jason reacted violently, jolting up and almost bucking him off. But the blow to his head, that Freddy had expected, didn't come. Jason just stared up at him with way too large, brown eyes.

"So you can still feel something down there. How... fortunate," Freddy smirked and decided to see how far he could go, shuffeling down, intoxicated by the power he felt over the other. He pulled the dirty, blue shirt up with his ungloved hand, fingertips brushing over the exposed patches of grey skin. Hard stomach muscles twitched and drew tight in response and Jason trembled as if surprised by his own reaction.

"Hold still," Freddy whispered and, with precise cuts, started to slice open the filthy pants, rigid with dried mud and dirt. 

And that's when he heard a small choke that hadn't been his own. He looked up in genuine surprise. He hadn't thought that the dumbass could even make any sound.

Jason had pushed himself up on his ellbow and was staring at him in what could almost be called a plea. It looked so miserable, so ridiculous, that Freddy couldn't help himself but laugh dirtily, the way Jason didn't even try to stop him, utter confusion oozing off of him in waves. Like a big, stupid dog, the retard didn't even know what was coming. Hah! That. That was too good to be true. 

He ignored the idiot and finally pushed the fabric out of the way. 

And yes, Jason could most definitely still feel something down there. He grinned, his own erection giving a interested twitch at the sight before him. Jason was above average in length and width, but with his overall size, that was to be expected. He smelt of musk and molt, of water and the forest. And the fool was unmistakably liking the attention he was getting, wether he understood what was happening or not.

Freddy heard another aborted, protesting choke and rolled his eyes. 

"Relax, stupid. Let Freddy handle this," he breathed against the hot, stiff flesh in front of his face, grinning wickedly up at the other, "Prissy little virgin."

He flicked his tongue against the sensitive head teasingly, before taking a deep breath, tasting musk and blood on his tongue and swallowing Jason's erection as far as he could. 

Jason arched his back, head falling down with a thunk, a small, muffled whine escaping from behind the mask that was music to Freddy's ears. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked and Jason's fingers scrambled over the floor to find something, anything to hold onto, the whining getting louder in the small cabin, slowly shifting into a deep moan. 

Freddy grinned, burned lips pulled tight over straining flesh. This wouldn't last long. He could already feel the racing pulse of the other against his tongue, veins bulging, the organ in his mouth twitching rythmically. How embarrassingly fast. But then again, almost no one lasted long on their first time. And Freddy knew what he was doing. He stroked along the base, over the heavy balls with his ungloved hand, everywhere he couldn't reach with his mouth, and pressed his lips tightly over the head, bopping up and down. 

Within moments he had reduced Jason to a panting, trembling mess on the ground, shivering under him and pawing at his head like the dumb, stupid fool that he was. One last, hard stroke, one last flick of his tongue and a little nick with his sharp teeth under the foreskin just to draw blood and Jason came with a muffled grunt, shots of bitter semen flooding the back of his throat and Freddy almost gagged, before grinning in thriumph and swallowing it down. 

Jason howled inside of his head when he came. 

He didn't understand, he couldn't even begin to  
understand. He had never felt anything like this before.

His whole body quivered under an onslaught of sensation, originating from between his legs, that tight, warm mouth feeling like bliss on him, nerves burning like they were on fire. He stared up at the rotten ceiling, almost unable to breathe. He could feel the other man's head under his gloved fingers, still stroking him slowly and licking him clean.

He didn't know why he hadn't stopped the burnt man... Freddy. His name was Freddy. The other just hadn't attacked him anymore. It had seemed pointless. Freddy had just been confusing, grinning and laughing, calling him names and touching him in a different way then before, starting the funny feeling in him. Jason had simply... not wanted to stop him.

As he came down from the height, he felt a stab of guilt. 

Was he supposed to do this? What would she say about this? Had he done something wrong? 

But she wasn't talking to him, hadn't talked to him since he woke up, drowned out by the roar of blood rushing in his ears, first from the fight, then the other feeling, the one Freddy had made him feel.

He didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing that made sense to him now. He had liked the feeling. And he wanted it again.

Jason pushed himself up on trembling arms and, standing up, gripped a puzzled Freddy by the neck before he could manage to scramble away or attack him. 

The large man looked around the small cabin before pulling Freddy over to the bed. The burnt man was twisting in his grasp like a lunatic, hissing and spitting insults. Jason couldn't care less. He threw him onto the matress and Freddy landed with a grunt, trying to get up again immediately, but Jason was on him in seconds. With one hand, he grasped the burnt man's wrist with the glove, turning the razorsharp weapons towards the headboard. With the other, he pushed Freddy's face into the matress.

"What the -... Let go, you fucking moron!" Freddy roared, twisting in vain under the larger man's weight. Jason's fingers bored into his neck, the hand big enough to almost close around his throat from behind and Freddy reached up with his free hand to pry them loose, desperate to free himself. He felt his lungs closing in. He couldn't breathe. Jason could have weigthed a ton for all that it mattered, lying on him like a rock. 

"Jason..." Freddy wheezed, black spots dancing in front of his eyes, "Stop..."

And the large man stopped. 

Freddy gasped, lungs burning with the need to breathe. Coughing, the smaller man tried to collect himself when he suddenly felt the same hand that had just tried to strangle him roam down over his side. 

"Hey..."

Jason reached his hip, grasping it firmly and then squeezed his hand between it and the matress. 

Curiosity had sparked in him. Would the other feel the same? He wasn't sure but somehow, he wanted to know. Somewhere, in the back of his head, Jason recognized the position they were in. He had killed many in exact the same position. Had they felt like he had, only moments before? And why couldn't he hear her voice, guiding him, like always? 

Freddy jolted and bucked in shock, something he would never in his life admit, his own hand shooting down to seize Jason's wrist, "No! Stop this, you damn fool!"

Ignoring the smaller man's frenzied attempts to stop him, ignoring his rampant, confusing thoughts, Jason reached between Freddy's legs and squeezed him through his pants. Not as hard as he probably could - and Freddy thanked whoever unholy entity may listen to his depraved self for that - but hard enough to sent a violent jolt of pleasure through him.

The burnt man gasped loudly, hips jerking involuntarily up to allow the other more movement. 

"Shit!" 

_Shitshitshitshitfuckshit!_

This was not what he had bargained for when he had started this whole... episode and Freddy wasn't sure he liked where this was going. He had been in control, _craved_ being in control, and this, lying under Voorhees like a piece of meat, unable to move, was not what he had had in mind.

Freddy could feel Jason breath down his neck through the mask, hot and wet and smelling like molt, could feel Jason's naked, still bleeding dick pressing into his rear. And fuck, Jason's large, warm hand between his legs, rythmically squeezing his erection. It was too fucking long ago to remember the last time anyone had done something like this to him... not counting unwillig teens he had forced a meager wet kiss upon in the past.

He moaned breathlessly when Jason thumbed his head awkwardly through his pants, feeling the pressure already building inside, flashing trough his heated body. 

Before he could think this whole thing through, before he could fully make up his mind, Freddy acted on pure, desperate need alone. He let go of Jason's wrist and, heaving his hip up with one knee to give himself more room, reached down to pull open his belt and pants. He heard a sigh of approval over him and felt a nose, covered with hard plastic bury itself in his neck. Cuddling. To him. To... _him_. Ugh.

"Don't!" Freddy hissed and bristled under the larger man, "You. Even. Start!"

Jason gave a dissapointed grunt, but stopped, pulling his nose away. Thankfully not his hand though, that now, that his pants were opened, wasted no time in reaching up and under the fabric. 

Freddy couldn't supress a full body shudder when he felt Jason's clumsy fingers slide over his naked skin. Hell and damnation and all things unholy...

"Like I did... do it like I did before..." Freddy bit out through clenched teeth, voice a guttural groan. He moaned unashamedly, hips starting to buck on their own, when Jason listened and wrapped his gloved hand around him, starting to stroke up and down tentatively, inexperienced to the bone. But it was enough. More than that, even. 

" _OhGodfuckingdammit_..." Freddy groaned and his head hit the dirty pillow under him, eyes closed tightly against the pleasure from anothers touch, something he hadn't felt in what could have easily been forever. 

Jason started to understand what he was doing, slowly picking up the pace and getting more confident. His grip tightened to the point of almost pain and Freddy cried out in bliss.

The large man behind him answered with a small, abortive moan. Jason's breath came in short gasps and he started to push his hips more firmly into Freddy's rear. He was hard again, a large, wheeping erection pressing against his ass, smearing blood all over his pants. Impressive. And alarming. 

Freddy felt dread creep up his spine. 

Jason didn't know what to do. He was burning alive again, every nerve aflame and the wiggling and twisting of the smaller man in his arms didn't make it better. The noises he made. The warm body against his own. The gleam of red blood. 

He growled into Freddy's neck and instinctively reached up to pull down the burnt man's pants, wanting more heat and more contact. 

Freddy snarled like an animal and half turned towards him, "Fuck! Do you even know what you're doing, idiot?"

No. No, he didn't. But the feeling of naked skin on skin was overwhelming. Even if Freddy was marked here, too, deep, painfull looking scars running over his hips and thighs. Jason grasped those thin hipbones and suddenly wished his thick gloves away so he could feel the strange texture. The thing between his own legs, that he had never before really paid special attention to other then what had been necessary was bleeding, but it didn't hurt, it was pulsing with need instead. 

He pushed forward, seeking friction and Freddy cried out, "Stop, you stupid-... This doesn't work like that!" 

Jason cocked his head in confusion. What doesn't work like that?

"Oh, for fuck's sake, wait a second, you bloody moron..." Freddy cursed and tried to wriggle free but Jason wouldn't have that. He bore down on the other man, using his weight to his advantage. Freddy gasped when the air was once again forced from his lungs. Jason pushed him down with his hip. The warmth of the smaller man felt so good. 

"No-... No, wait, you fucking-..." Freddy's speech dissolved into screams of bloody murder under him. The resistance against him vanished, minimized somewhat with blood and pre-cum. 

Freddy's voice gave out. He gasped on empty lungs, pain blistering up his arched spine as he was split in half. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and he bit his lip until it bleed.

This damned, motherfucking, stupid, moronic pile of shit!

His head fell into the pillow and he couldn't supress a single sob wretching free. Jason breathed deeply into his neck, overwhelmed with this new feeling. Freddy wanted to kill the idiot. Rip him apart. Throw him on his back and fuck him senseless. The pain subsided. 

"Move..." he breathed, voice raw and tight, his whole being trembling on the edge, " _Move_ , you bastard..."

Jason whined, lost and helpless. And he listened.

There was no rythm, no finesse. The second Jason understood it, _felt it_ , he was gone. He grasped Freddy's hip with bruising, bone-shattering force, pounding him brutally into the matress. 

Freddy could feel himself tear, blood spilling over his thighs, but he was past the point of caring. He moaned helplessly, clawing at the pillow under him and ripping it apart with his knifes. Jason didn't even have to try, he hit his prostate with every crashing buck of his hips, he was large enough for that. 

Freddy couldn't breathe. He reached down with his free hand to stroke himself, gasping in pain, and crying out at the intense pleasure. 

He was burning up from the inside, sensation after sensation racing trough him until there was nothing left; but nothing, nothing like the biting heat that had once set his body aflame, reducing him to cinder and cold ashes. This was good. This was perfect.

He came in waves, orgasm crashing down over him like a white, hot lightning-bolt and he cried out what could have been a garbled mess or a name, he wasn't even sure. 

Jason made a undefinable sound behind him, crushing him to his body and he felt hot liquid drip out of him when the larger man succumbed to the heat, the pressure and sweet, so sweet pain as well.

They collapsed together. 

Minutes went by and Freddy couldn't hear himself gasping for air over the pounding of his pulse in his ears and Jason's low groans behind him. Complete exhaustion clawed at him, threatening to pull him under.

"Hey, asshole," he groused, muffled by the shredded and bloody pillow and he tiredly lifted his shoulder on which Jason's head rested, "You're fucking heavy..."

Jason didn't react at first. Then there was a deep grunt and the large man shuffled off, but not enough to let him go completely. A heavy, muscled arm wound itself around his middle and pulled him close. A masked nose buried itself in his neck with a small sigh.

Fucking hell, they were cuddling, _again_ , weren't they?

Freddy made a face, voice rough with exhaustion, "Get off, dumbass."

Jason didn't budge. His breath turned even and slow. The retard was slipping off to sleep. 

He really should kill that idiot. Tomorrow. 

Yeah... tomorrow sounded good...

Unnoticed by the two, outside the small cabin, the first snow fell over Camp Crystal Lake, slowly covering the last red leaves with a fine, white blanket.

The End


End file.
